Trent Boyett's Third Revenge
by wawa2012
Summary: Trent Boyett gets out of juvenile hall for the third time. He and the South Park main characters are now 19-20. After fifteen years locked up, Trent Boyett is out for revenge.
1. Happy Birthday, Butters!

Cartman, Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Kenny and Butters headed to Pi Pi's Splashtown Water Park. It was a Friday, September 12, 2014, and the boys were headed to celebrate Butters' 19th birthday, which had happened the day before. After another long, hard week at college, the six were looking forward to this.

Stan and Wendy were in Stan's white 2011 Honda Accord; Kyle and Kenny were in Kyle's black 2007 Mercedes E320; Cartman and Butters were in Cartman's customized, flame motif 2003 Ford F-350.

On this fateful September day, Trent had something to look forward to as well. It had been five years since he had tried to kill the boys in the abandoned preschool; he had escaped from that experience barely alive, and had been sentenced to a further five years in juvenile hall. He'd known his release date for a long time. He had pricked his finger and rubbed the blood on the day on his calendar. September 12, 2014 would be when those boys paid for what they did.

The warden looked at his release schedule. Butterflies filled his stomach as he realized who was going to be released. He knew it wasn't a good idea, the public and especially the boys were at great risk. But by court order, Trent had to be a free man by 10:00 AM.

The warden arose from his chair and walked back. On his way, he stopped to talk to a guard.

"Trent Boyett is being released today."

The guard was visibly worried. "Oh, shit!"

"Yeah I knew he wasn't ready to get out."

The warden unlocked Trent's cell. In a resigned voice, he said "Trent, your time to get out of prison has come. Come with me and I'll give back all of your things that were confiscated when you entered juvenile hall." Trent and the warden walked up to the front desk. "One switch blade knife, with 'Kill All Betrayers' written on the blade." Trent took possession of his knife for the third time, then walked out of the prison. He walked out into the road.

"What are you going to do?" asked the warden.

"That's none of your business, sir."


	2. Bullitt Bully

_9:13 am, September 12, 2014_

Trent walked about a quarter mile into prison, into the town of South Park. While he was walking, he saw Stan's, Kyle's, and Cartman's cars. None of the boys saw him. At a stop light, he saw a black Bullitt Mustang. With his rock-hard fist, he smashed out the driver's window and threw open the door.

"Get out of the car or I'll kill your ass!" yelled Trent.

"I don't want no trouble. Just take it!" The 40-something man backed down.

Trent got behind the wheel of the Mustang, buckled his seat belt, and whipped the car around to go after the six 19 year olds. In town, he observed the speed limit, but once he hit the wide open road, he gunned it. The six were miles ahead. 80 miles per hour. 90. 100.

The windshield vibrated as the car gained speed, but even in the wide open desert, Trent couldn't see his targets yet.

Meanwhile, back in South Park, the Mustang's owner called the police. The ever-incompetent Officer Barbrady answered the phone.

"911, what's your emergency?" asked Barbrady.

"Trent Boyett just stole my car!" exclaimed the man.

"Oh my Gosh! I'm going to need lots of backup." said Barbrady. This was going to take a long time.

Driving at over 140 mph, Trent caught sight of the line of cars. Cartman, a perpetual speeder, was over a mile in front. Kyle's car was just in front of Stan's car. Trent decided to go after Cartman first. Trent pulled alongside Cartman's customized truck and slammed into his driver door.

"DON'T HIT MY TRUCK, YOU ASSHOLE!" yelled Cartman. Cartman jerked his truck over to try to knock the assailant off the road, but Trent came back and rammed Cartman from behind. Cartman flashed with anger. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Butters recognized the face in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, hamburgers!"

"What, WHAT?!"

"Eric, that's Trent Boyett!"


	3. The Chase

_9:19 am, September 12, 2014_

Kyle's phone rang. It was Butters. "Not now, I'm driving." answered Kyle. Butters was emphatic. "Kyle! Trent Boyett is trying to kill us! You're going to have to gun it!"

"My mom put a camera in my car! If I speed, my mom will take my car!" retorted Kyle.

"Give me the phone!" ordered Cartman to Butters.

Trent began to swerve back and forth, swatting at the back of Cartman's truck. His truck began to wobble.

"Get your Benz up here, Kyel! He's going to ram me off the road!" The ramming continued. "Hurry up, Kyel!"

"But if I speed my mom will take my car!" responded Kyle.

"Screw that our lives are in danger! Now get your Jew ass up here!"

"Fine, fine!" responded Kyle, and punched his Mercedes' gas pedal. Stan, behind Kyle, accelerated with him. The Accord's powerful V6 engine helped him keep up.

Kyle said to himself, "I think I remember this road. Didn't I chase Cartman down here? When he was trying to get Family Guy off air."

As Kyle approached the rear end of Trent's Mustang, Trent caught sight of him in the rear view mirror. He slammed on his brakes, and Kyle tried to swerve to the right. He couldn't avoid it.

BOOM!

Kyle realized he was in a whole lot of trouble when he saw his driver airbag blast out toward him. The front end of his Mercedes smashed into the Mustang's rear end, crushing the Mustang's rear bumper and doing major damage to Kyle's front end. The durable Mercedes continued on.

The sudden stop caught Stan, who was right behind Kyle, off guard. A quick swerve to the right kept Stan from slamming into Kyle, but sent his car skidding out of control on the dirt. Stan jerked the wheel back to the left, managing to regain control. Stan accelerated, trying to pull along Trent's right side and slam him off the road. Stan's car slips slightly behind Trent's, and Stan uses the momentum to try a PIT maneuver on Trent. Stan's car knocks Trent's to the right and off the road, and he goes into the dirt, barely missing the entrance of Pi Pi's Splashtown as it carved an arc in the dirt and pavement. Angrier than ever, Trent recovered. He slammed into the back of Stan's car in retaliation.

This hit was the most brutal of all. Trent's front end crumpled, but sheer adrenaline kept him going, even as his radiator began to leak.

Stan's car went out of control, flying to the left and going off the road. He tried to regain control, but his left rear wheel caught a gully.

"OH, SHIT!" screamed Stan. Wendy held on to the grab handle with all her might. It was too late. The car turned over onto its driver's side, and then flipped over repeatedly in a maelstrom of breaking glass and crunching metal. The car turned over seven times.


End file.
